Regalo de cumpleaños
by The Chronicler Fox
Summary: No es un día más en la Grieta del invocador, es el cumpleaños de uno de los más antiguos miembros de la Liga de las Leyendas. Sólo por eso lo meten en una pelea sin nada importante en juego frente al nuevo dúo que ha cautivado a todo el mundo... y que él tanto odia. OS random, haciendo un pequeño homenaje al roedor tóxico más querido por todos (no es Teemo exactamente)


**Nota del autor: resulta que hace un rato me enteré de que mi adc preferido y mi más querido main cumplía siete años de su lanzamiento en la Grieta, por lo que decidí hacerle un pequeño homenaje. Esto es una combinación de tiempo libre, cariño para con el personaje, un intento de probar una narración un tanto diferente y ganas de narrar esa partida de hace un par de días en lo que créanme, esto es un gran resumen, uno que se queda muy corto. Muchas gracias pequeño y psicótico compañero por tantas horas de diversión :P**

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Estaban jodidos, muy jodidos, demasiado jodidos. Los venían pasando por arriba, los apabullaron. No, no, no. ¡NO! ¡TWITCH NO SE DEJARÍA GANAR NUNCA! No aceptaría la rendición, nunca, nunca… Tal vez en su limitado cerebro de ratón no entrase la idea de rendirse porque las neuronas que le quedaban se le pudrían cada vez más rápido, pero no bajaría los brazos jamás. Le habían prometido ciertas cosas a cambio de ganar, los invocadores eran traicioneros pero se lo habían prometido, lo habían jurado y a Twitch nadie lo engañaba. Era su cumpleaños dentro de la Grieta y quería festejarlo a lo grande, con vísceras y mugre por todas partes.

¡Los mataron! ¡LOS MATARON! ¡MALDICIÓN! Todavía tenían una oportunidad, todavía podía ganarle a Rakan y Xayah, sobre todo a Rakan, maldito sea Rakan, lo odiaba… Siempre tan apuesto, tan limpio y perfumado, tan popular… Lo hundiría en el lodo, en las entrañas de los monstruos de la jungla, en los peores lugares de la grieta. Todos querían mucho al par de tórtolos, al par de enamorados que tanto asco le daban a él, al mismísimo Twitch, el ser más asqueroso de todos ¡Y CON ORGULLO!

Desde que llegaron a la grieta ambos eran llamados por los invocadores en casi todas las batallas, desplazaron a medio mundo y eran difíciles de vencer. Eran nuevos, poderosos, versátiles, la mayoría no sabía cómo actuar ante ellos, pero ahí estaba él. No tuvo lugar en el carril inferior porque le tocó a Lucian a la par de Nami, pero quería pelear, quería vencerlos, quería destruirlos…

En la jungla encontraría su rol, que le gustaba bastante a decir verdad. Sin que lo vieran se adentraba para acribillar al pobre desprevenido de turno, aunque no siempre le salía bien… Fue primera sangre contra Lux, su mal genio y sus ansias le jugaron una mala pasada. Sus rivales se reían de él, sus aliados lo insultaron por actuar sin pensar. Malditos todos, maldito él, tonto él, muy tonto. Se quedaría ganando oro de otros modos, pero era difícil, ZAC era su rival y lo molestaba, lo conocía bien y sabía cómo volverlo loco, muy loco, lo desesperaba mucho…

Corría el tiempo, Nami cometía muchos errores, Rakan y Xayah en uno de sus mejores días, se estaban haciendo fuertes demasiado rápido. Podía ir y ayudar, ZAC había sido visto en el carril superior y Cho´Gath, su aliado en esta ocasión, estaba al tanto y podía defenderse. Tomaría la ofensiva contra ellos, al fin, de una vez por todas, pelearía contra ellos. La adrenalina subía, Lucian y Nami estaban al tanto de que estaba en camino Twitch podría saborear su sangre al finalizar la emboscada. Pero no… ¡NO! ¡NAMI! No sólo no había lograr aprisionar a nadie con su prisión de agua, sino que cayó en la provocación de Rakan… igual que él, él también cayó en la provocación, en el peor momento cayó en la provocación. ¿Qué hacía Lux ahí? Los emboscaron cuando se suponía que ellos los emboscarían, fue un caos total, más frustración.

Se quedó juntando oro en la jungla, sus esfuerzos por ayudar a los suyos servían de a ratos y de a ratos los hacían trizas, más que nada lo segundo. Estar en la jungla no era tan malo además, estaba el lodo a la par del río, la pelea con los monstruos, insectos a por montón, ¡era un paraíso para Twitch! Incluso aprovechó que le quedaba algo de su queso preferido, cosecha del siglo pasado, una delicia para los paladares más refinados como el suyo. Se puso de mejor humor, el estar de buen humor era bueno al momento de luchar, muy bueno. Siempre les dijeron que siendo positivos ganarían más, aunque él era una jodida rata, no le importaban esas cosas en absoluto.

Estaban mejor, mucho mejor, remontaron bastante. Se centró más, raro en él, fue más disciplinado, más raro todavía, las cosas comenzaban a darse cada vez mejor, impensado en un principio… hasta ese momento. Xayah acabó con Cho´Gath, Orianna cayó también, era de quienes más ayudaban a Twitch y por eso quiso ayudarla, pero murió también, otra vez, una vez más. Nami, Lucian, todo dependía de ellos, ¡PERO NO! ¡TONTA XAYAH! ¡TONTO PENTAKILL DE XAYAH!

Sus enemigos tomaron las mejoras del Barón Nashor, acabaron con las pocas defensas que les quedaban, fueron directo hacia las torres del nexo. Cualquiera creería que no había posibilidad, que no habría chance, menos aun cuando el nexo quedó desprotegido. Y ahí estaba él, a la espera, reaparecería en pocos segundos, pero no importaba ya. ¡ORIANNA LO HIZO! ¡LUCIAN LO HIZO! Sólo quedaba Rakan, podría ir tras él, pero se contuvo, los invocadores le dijeron que esperara y así lo hizo.

Estaban jodidos, muy jodidos, demasiado jodidos. Los habían pasando por arriba, los apabullaron. No, no, no. ¡NO! ¡TWITCH NO SE DEJARÍA GANAR NUNCA! No aceptaría la rendición, nunca, nunca… Tal vez en su limitado cerebro de ratón no entrase la idea de rendirse porque las neuronas que le quedaban se le pudrían cada vez más rápido, pero no bajaría los brazos jamás, al igual que sus compañeros. Era el cumpleaños de Twitch, del tonto Twitch, y lo ayudarían a ganar, aunque fuera Twitch, el idiota Twitch.

No podían ir a por el Barón Nashor, por lo que se enfrentaron al Dragón Ancestral. Pudieron sentirse vigorizados, el espíritu del Dragón al que fácilmente derrotaron en verdad los había potenciado. Sus enemigos estaban listos, ellos mismos también estaban listos. Nueva pelea, varias muertes, volver a empezar, nueva pelea, varias muertes, volver a empezar, nueva pelea, varias muertes, volver a empezar. ¡TONTOS! ¡NO PODRÍAN GANARLES! ¡PERDÍAN EL TIEMPO EN ESA TONTA PELEA QUE JAMÁS GANARÍAN! ¡TONTOS DE RAKAN Y XAYAH POR CREER QUE TENÍAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD CONTRA ELLOS!

El Barón Nashor otra vez estaba disponible, quien tomara sus atributos después de vencerlo ganaba la partida, era así de fácil, incluso Twitch lo entendía junto con todas sus pulgas y garrapatas. Podían verlos y ahí estaban sus rivales, Rakan y Xayah a la cabeza, y ahí estaba, era el momento de Twitch, pobres incautos que no lo verían venir.

Preparó su emboscada aprovechando su siempre increíble camuflaje, se posicionó detrás de todos mientras sus aliados distraían a todo el mundo. Lo disfrutaría, como siempre, adoraba acabar con los demás mientras reía como loco. Usó su lluvia de proyectiles, ratatatata, un enemigo menos, pero no era justamente Rakan. Rakan saltó hacia él, lo provocaría para que acabasen con Twitch, pero Cho´Gath era inteligente, sabía que había que protegerlo. Intentó devorar a Rakan, pero no llegó, pese a que le hizo mucho daño. Twitch río como tonto que era, como psicópata, adoraba la sangre de sus enemigos sobre su rostro, al fin había acabado con Rakan. ¡AL FIN! ¡TONTO PLUMÍFERO ENGREÍDO!

Quería a Lux. ¿Dónde estaba Lux? Detrás del Barón Nashor, intentando defenderse de Orianna y Lucian. Nunca lo vería llegar, no podría contra tantos, ella y ZAC murieron a manos de la rata, de la asquerosa e infravalorada rata que tanto estuvo padeciendo esa partida. Sólo faltaba Xayah, quería a la novia de Rakan, podía olerla cerca de ahí. ¡NAMI! ¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVÍA A ROBAR SU PENTAKILL!? ¡NUNCA USÓ BIEN SU PRISIÓN DE AGUA EN TODA LA PARTIDA Y AHORA LA MATÓ A XAYAH CON ELLA! ¿Ah? ¿Estaba viva? Sí, claro que estaba viva. Xayah tenía su Ángel Guardián protegiéndola y Nami sólo se lo quitó, no la había matado de hecho. Muy lista Nami, muy lista, muy generosa, muy amable… ¡PENTAKILL! ¡EN SUS CARAS IDIOTAS! ¡PEN-TA-KILL DE TWITCH!

Ahora sólo restaba ir contra las torres, contra el nexo, ganar y gozar. Twitch lo había hecho bien, muy bien. Sólo restaba darle su recompensa, su regalo de cumpleaños. Aun después de todo lo acontecido, mientras todos le decían feliz cumpleaños, sólo se escuchaba su voz. ¡EXIJO UN SANDWICH!


End file.
